


Paciencia

by Little1Monster



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Paciencia - Freeform, Peleas, adolescentes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little1Monster/pseuds/Little1Monster
Summary: Habían unas ciertas pautas para ser un vigilante.Lo principal era el fisico.Lo Segundo eran los recursos.Lo tercero probablemente era aún más importante que las primeras dos, la paciencia.Dick necesitaba paciencia.





	Paciencia

Habían unas ciertas pautas para ser un vigilante.

Lo principal era el fisico. Entrenamientos dia y noche, él mismo tuvo que entrenar por un año entero antes de poder salir a patrullar. Un largo y doloroso año de duro entrenamiento y correr en calzoncillos alrededor de los terrenos de la mansión Wayne en invierno. 

Lo Segundo eran los recursos. Si bien un buen entrenamiento era importante, sin recursos no podías hacer casi nada. Para los vigilantes humanos era un hecho esencial: si no tenías buenos juguetes, estabas jodido.

Lo tercero probablemente era aún más importante que las primeras dos, la paciencia. Podrías tener todo el entrenamiento del mundo y los mejores equipos pero un mal paso y todo se podía arruinar. Él era paciente, lo fue para aprenderse las rutinas del circo, lo fue para entrenar y vivir con Bruce (una tarea casi titánica considerando lo terco que era su ex mentor), lo fue para esperar a entrenar con la liga, lo fue entrenando un grupo de adolescente hormonales. Él era paciente, esperó cinco años para pedirle a Barbara que fuera su novia, eso hablaba mucho de un hombre.

Dick necesitaba paciencia. 

Le dolía la cabeza y sentía como la vena de la cíen palpitaba al ritmo de su corazón. Al mirarse al espejo esa mañana podía jurar que había visto una cana, ¡él tenía veintinueve años, no necesitaba una jodida cana en su joven cabellera! El café era su mayor sustento desde hace ya unos meses, ya ni siguiera le echaba azúcar, solo quería despertar.

Los gritos y las peleas no eran raras en la mansión Wayne, no desde que Dick comenzó a vivir allí hace ya veinte años. Pero nunca, jamás, había escuchado tales gritos atronadores mata oídos que resonaban por las paredes; creyó ver a Alfred colocarse tapones para los oídos apenas bajaron los dos adolescentes, Dick envidiaba su efectiva manera de arreglar las cosas.

—Quítate de en medio, mocoso

—Si alguien tiene que apartar su insulto de persona eres tú, Drake—Damian no gritaba, no siempre. Su estilo era más decir palabras pomposas con tono burlón.

Tim, en cambio...

—¡Te dije que te quitaras, pequeño demonio!—gritó el chico de dieciséis años.

—Oblígame—sonrió el pequeño de diez años antes de sentarse en todas sus anchas a la derecha de Dick donde Tim siempre se sentaba.

Dick en toda la diatriba siguió mirando fijamente su desayuno perfectamente hecho. Parecía delicioso, era un hecho irrefutable que Alfred preparaba solamente comida con sabor a gloria, ni más ni menos. Deseó poder disfrutarla en paz.

Tim apretó la mandíbula y empujó la silla de Damian al suelo donde solo su instinto Ninja impidió que se lastimara, no es como si Dick se hubiera preocupado, ya había aprendido a ignorar las cosas pequeñas, como empujarse y gruñirse. Un buen día se podía basar en empujarse y gruñirse solamente.

Hoy no era un buen día.

—Demonios, Drake, ¡mira lo que has hecho!

El caso que investigaba involucraba a Dos-Caras, eso no lo hacía muy feliz.

—¡Te dije que te apartaras, maldito enano!—gritó Tim devuelta.

Tenía que revisar el Bati-móvil, estaba sonando algo mal en las ruedas traseras.

—¡La silla no tiene tu jodido nombre, bastardo!

Tal vez podría dormir un poco más hoy, mañana había una gala importante, tal vez comprarse un tinte para el cabello, si alguien lo viera con esas canas...

—¡Já! Mira quien habla de ser un bastardo, bebé de tubo.

—¡Morirás, Drake!—gruñó el niño abalanzándose sobre el mayor.

Cuando Dick se levantó descubrió a Damian ahorcando con sus pequeñas manos a Tim mientras éste hacía lo mismo. La escena en sí podría ser cómica otro día, pero Dick estaba hasta la mierda.

—¡Ya basta!—gritó el hombre con voz dura, usando un poco el tono escalofriante que usaba cuando era Batman. Demonios, extrañaba a Bruce.

Los dos niños pararon al instante, levantándose tan rápido como pudieron. Tim medio arrepentido (Dick sabía que era mentira, el adolescente era demasiado manipulador para su propio bien) y Damian con el ceño fruncido sin disimular ni un poco su molestia.

—Ahora, ¿pueden comportarse como personas normales por lo menos un día y dejarme comer en paz?—ambos asintieron—. Bien, ambos están castigados, limpiarán la cueva después de comer, ¿entendido?

—Pero él comenzó...—trataron de decir los dos al mismo tiempo, Dick les gruñó.

—No me importa quien comenzó, yo lo termino. Ahora a comer.

—Si, Dick.—murmuró el adolescente.

—Como digas, Grayson—chasqueó el niño.

Los tres vigilantes se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Dick mirando mal a Damian cuando se fue a sentar a su derecha, el pequeño asesino volteó los ojos y se sentó en la silla del frente, a la izquierda de Dick.

Dulce y maravilloso silencio, o al mismo por cinco minutos cuando Dick miró los rostros rojos de los chicos, mirándose como si se fueran a desintegrar con la mirada. 

No digas nada, no digas nada, no digas nada.

—¿Y ahora qué les sucede a ustedes dos?—Dick no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió una patada en el tobillo.—¡Mierda!

—¿Ves lo que ocasionas, Drake? Has pateado a Grayson—acusó Damian con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—¡Fue un error! Tú me pateaste primero—apuntó Tim a Damian—. Dick, fue Damian quien me pateó primero.

—Porque tú me tiraste de la silla.

—Porque no querías quitarte de ella.

—No eres dueño de la estupida silla, Drake. 

—Eres un idiota.

—Tú eres un jod-

—¡Ambos cállense!—gritó Dick. El hombre se levantó de la silla donde estaba y fue primero a un lado de Damian, agarrándolo por la oreja y después hizo lo mismo con Tim que estaba a punto de escabullirse de la habitación—. Ustedes me tienen harto. dia y noche soporto sus gritos ensordecedores por puras mierdas. ¿No son capaces de estar en una misma habitación sin pelear? Bueno, jodanse.

Mientras hablaba llevaba a los adolescentes hacia la Baticueva. Ambos seguían chillando momentáneamente cuando Dick les jalaba las orejas. 

—Auch, Grayson, eso duele.

—Basta, Dick, ya entendí.

—No, nada de basta. Yo les dije que basta y ninguno me hizo caso. Ahora ambos sufrirán las consecuencias.

Ya en la cueva los dirigió a los cuartos de cuarentena, sitios diseñados para encerrar a cualquiera que estuviera poseído o influenciado de alguna manera. Lo usaban mucho en los casos contra Ivy, el Joker y el Espantapájaros, donde sus gases o polvos los hacían alucinar o reír hasta la muerte.

Dick soltó a sus Dos hermanos y los encerró en aquella habitación blanca de dos por dos. Sin camas ni nada con lo que se pudieran lastimar.

—¡¿Grayson, que haces?!

—Esto, Damian, se llama intervenir—sonrió con sorna el mayor—. Se quedarán ahí hasta que yo diga. Hasta que yo considere que aprendieron su lección.

—¿Y si queremos ir al baño?—preguntó Tim suspicaz.

—Ninguno tiene algo que el otro no haya visto—Dick se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, que pasen bonito día. 

Y sin más se dio la vuelta. Los gritos desesperados de Tim y los demandantes de Damian fueron solo un eco lejano cuando dejó la cueva y fue a su habitación para tener una buena siesta. No dejaría a los niños por mucho tiempo, solo lo suficiente para descansar en paz.

—Supongo que ya arregló la situación entre el Maestro Tim y el Maestro Damian—comentó como si nada Alfred cuando se pasó por el comedor. 

—Puede decirse que si—aceptó Dick con cansancio. Necesitaba dormir—. Te lo juro, Alfred. Bruce se salvó de tener que soportar las peleas de esos dos, juro que envejecí cinco años en una semana.

Alfred se rió suavemente, dejando sorprendido al hombre. Arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno, Maestro Dick, usted y el Maestro Jason tampoco eran los niños más tranquilos en la historia de esta mansión. Fue en ese momento donde se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de los tapones para oídos. 

Dick, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó.

—Yo no lo recuerdo así—murmuró avergonzado.

—Por supuesto que no—aceptó Alfred yéndose del lugar. 

Dick sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación, su hermosa y cómoda habitación. Se quitó la ropa quedando solo en calzoncillos y se acostó en la cama.

—Por fin, paz—pensó antes de dormir por las próximas cinco horas.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño relato sobre la dura vida de un vigilante. Estoy tentada a hacer una continuación de esto, pero que esta vez narre Bruce con los pequeños monstruos (léase Dick y Jason). Tal vez si, tal vez, ¿quien sabe?
> 
> ¡Mucho amor para todos!


End file.
